


Eleutheromania

by halflinghoney



Category: DPR LIVE (Musician), K-Hip Hop, K-hiphop, Khh
Genre: Abuse, Drugs, F/M, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:45:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: You run from your dark past, right into the arms of Hong Dabin. Warnings: Mentions of abuse and drug use.





	Eleutheromania

**Author's Note:**

> Eleutheromania: (n.) an intense and irresistible desire for freedom.

You had to go. You had to get out. More than anything else in the world, you wanted your freedom from this God forsaken place.   
  
So, you escaped.   
  
You stuffed a small backpack full of three outfits, some necessities, and an old tea tin full of money--every penny you had to your name. Creeping from one street to the next, you were constantly looking over your shoulder to make sure you weren’t being followed. No one had caught on, yet you were still too close to let yourself feel any excitement. Sure, your heart was pounding faster than ever before, but that was purely out of fear.   
  
It was too early in the morning; the sun wasn’t rising anytime soon. You hadn’t slept in two days, but the adrenaline in your veins drove you on.   
  
When you approached the outskirts of town, you immediately pulled the hood to your jacket up to cast a shadow across your face. You couldn’t risk being seen. The first thing on your to-do list was hitching a ride going far away from this place. As dangerous as that could be, it wasn’t like you could afford to call a cab and have them drive you. Finding a ride would have to do.   
  
You came upon a gas station, one where many 18-wheelers trucks came to fill up on their travels. You hoped it wouldn’t be hard convincing a driver to take you with them.   
  
Walking inside, you mosied around the aisles lined with junk-food and surveyed the store. You grabbed a bottle of soda before walking up to the register. Standing in line behind three men, you took the moment to study each one. Among them, the middle-aged man standing in front of you was the only one that had on a wedding ring. You figured that one would be your safest bet; hopefully he wouldn’t try anything while giving you a ride.   
  
When it was your turn to pay, you shoved the cash at the cashier, not bothering for change before rushing out of the store. You glanced around the area and spotted the man getting into his truck. He just finished climbing up when you approached him.   
  
“Excuse me!” You pipped.   
  
The man nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise from hearing your voice. Looking down from the driver’s seat, he looked at you expectantly. “Yeah?” He asked warily.   
  
Lowering your jacket hood to look less suspicious, you gave him a sweet smile. “Hey...This is going to sound really crazy, but would you mind giving me a ride?”   
  
He glanced around the truck’s cab before looking back down at you. It took a few more seconds for him to inquire, “Where are you headed?”   
  
You were quick to fire back, “Anywhere. Where are  _ you _ headed?”   
  
“I’ve got a delivery scheduled for 9am in--”   
  
You didn’t even let him finish. “Please, take me with you!” You didn’t mean to sound so desperate, but all you needed to know was that wherever he was headed was hours away. You nervously looked around, making sure no one was watching or coming. “I promise I won’t be a nuisance, I’ll be quiet the entire time. Hell, pretend I’m not even there! Just  _ please _ get me out of here!”   
  
He was quiet again. Against his better judgment, he caved at the urgency in your voice. He figured he’d have time to talk to you once he was on the road. “Fine,” he said, motioning towards the other door.   
  
It was hard not to be stunned for a few seconds because he actually agreed.   
  
“C’mon, I’ve got to make it to that appointment.” He closed the truck door.   
  
You rushed over to the other side and hoisted yourself into the passenger’s seat. “Thank you so much,” you gushed, putting on your seatbelt.   
  
“No problem,” he reassured you. Once he got everything situated, he was finally pulling out of the gas station when you saw a familiar car drive up past you, headed to the convenience store.   
  
Ducking down into the seat, you hid yourself from view.   
  
“Tell me what’s going on,” the driver finally exclaimed.   
  
You peeked over at him. After he had driven away and out of sight from the gas station, you sat up in your seat and sighed. “I’m running away,” you admitted.   
  
“Why?” He asked curiously.   
  
“They were bad people,” you murmured distantly, looking out the window. You placed a hand over your chest, waiting for it to calm down. You were still wound up.   
  
The man frowned. “I won’t pry,” he said, keeping his eyes on the road. “I’m just glad I could help.”   
  
You gave him a weak smile, immediately feeling at ease as he said such a thing. “Thank you,” you said quietly. Leaning your head back, you let your eyes close for a long moment. You were gone. This finally happened, and you had never felt more scared, or safe, in a long time.   
  
•••••   
  
“Hey.”    
  
A soft voice and a prod to your shoulder made you spring straight up in your seat. You looked around in a frenzy, scared out of your mind until you realized where you were. Safe. In a truck. Far away.   
  
“I didn’t mean to scare you,” the truck driver said. “We’re almost at my stop.”   
  
You examined your surroundings and found you were driving into a city. You looked at the tall buildings in the distance in wonder. You had never been here before; you were far away from what you were used to.   
  
“You weren’t lying when you said you would be quiet the entire time. You were out,” He joked, smiling over at you.   
  
Admitting it had been a couple days since you slept would have been too much information, so instead you said, “Sorry, I was exhausted…”   
  
“It’s okay. You looked like you needed it.”   
  
There was a relaxed silence between you after that, until he came upon a back entrance to a store. He pulled into the loading dock, parked the truck, and looked over at you with another smile. “I have to drop you off here,” he exclaimed.   
  
You let out a sigh and nodded. “All right,” you replied, grabbing your bag. “Thank you so much. You’re a lifesaver, really.”   
  
He didn’t quite know how true that statement was. “No problem. Take care of yourself.”   
  
You smiled warmly. “Thank you, I will.” With that, you opened the truck door and climbed out. When you stepped foot onto the pavement, you took a deep breath of fresh air and put on your backpack. It was time to start a new life.   
  
•••••   
  
Starting a new life with the measly amount of money you had was going to be hard. You were starving, but you trudged on as you wandered around this new city. You went into a street lined with apartments, but you knew they were going to be too expensive to live in when you had no job, no way to support yourself.   
  
You roamed the streets for hours, sightseeing and getting a scope of the city. By the time evening rolled around, you were downtown and found a seemingly popular bar that was playing live music. You walked into the smoke-filled, alcohol-rich environment and went straight to the bar counter. You flashed your ID and ordered a strong drink. You needed it. It took a few minutes to make, but once the glass was in your hand, you walked over and settled into a booth at the back of the establishment.   
  
There had been a break in the entertainment, but the room was quieter when a young man walked onto the stage. Some hooping and hollering started, and he acknowledged it with a wave to the audience. A few others joined him onstage and started the music.   
  
It took a few seconds for you to snap out of your daze and lift your eyes to the stage.   
  
The man in front grabbed a microphone and bounced a bit to the music, getting into it. Lifting the mic to his lips, he started rapping and it immediately caught your attention. His voice was smooth, his words were crisp, and the flow came so naturally to him. His eyes swept the crowd as he ran his fingers back through his dark hair, pushing it off of his forehead for a brief moment. It fell back messily. His gaze landed on you for a few seconds.   
  
You were so taken by him, but when his eyes lingered on you, it made you look down to your glass. You wanted to be invisible, which was why you avoided eye contact with just about everyone since you got to this city. Braving a glance back up at the stage, you found his attention had moved on to the rest of the crowd and praised that fact.   
  
The music continued well into the night. You clapped for every song. They were all incredibly talented. The group took a few breaks and meandered around the bar, talking to people here and there. You stayed in your booth the entire time, nursing your drink that you refilled once to make it seem like you weren’t just crashing in a warm place for the night.   
  
Last call came around, and you begrudgingly gathered your things. You put on your jacket, swung your bag over your shoulder, and headed for the door. Taking a deep breath, you stepped into the chilly air and stayed on the sidewalk out front. You had no idea what you were going to do now.   
  
The bar door swung open and the men who had been performing came out. They said their loud goodbyes and some of them went in different directions. One man was left, standing on the edge of the sidewalk, looking around to see if he could cross when he spotted you. It was the main rapper, the one you had locked eyes with more than once throughout the night. Every time, you had looked away.   
  
Now, here he was, the man you were avoiding, and he was walking over to you.   
  
“Did you have a good time?” He asked, a friendly smile on his face.   
  
You felt like there was a lump in your throat, and no matter how hard you tried to calm your nerves, nothing was working. You mustered enough strength to look up at him.  _ Fuck, he’s even more attractive this close up _ , you thought haplessly. “Yeah,” you simply answered.   
  
He continued on, even with such a short answer. “You know, I saw you sitting alone and I was wondering what loser would stand up such a pretty girl,” he said, and the words sounded too suave coming from his mouth.   
  
It made you crack a smile, though. “I wasn’t stood up,” you replied with a roll of your eyes.   
  
“Oh?” He smiled even brighter. “Good, then, because I was worried.”   
  
“Worried?” You questioned.   
  
“I didn’t want you to be heartbroken,” he started, adjusting his bag on his shoulder. “I’m glad to know that wasn’t the case.”   
  
You had to laugh. “I can’t tell if you’re trying to pick me up, or genuinely concerned for my well-being,” you said smartly.   
  
A tinge of sadness came to his eyes, but he shook his head and continued smiling. “Hey, I was just trying to start a conversation with you. Why does it have to be about picking you up?”   
  
“I’m not used to people wanting anything more than that,” you admitted before you could stop yourself.   
  
His eyes widened. That was a fucked up response. “Not everyone is like that,” he assured you. “Where are you from?”    
  
The question was meant to be harmless, but you crossed your arms and vaguely answered, “Far from here.”   
  
He didn’t give up that easily. “Oh, so, are you just visiting?”   
  
You shook your head.   
  
He furrowed his brow, tilting his head a bit. He glanced at the bar, thought about you being there until last call, and put the pieces together. You were homeless and alone, and that could be dangerous in a city. “You hungry?” He abruptly asked, turning his eyes back to you.   
  
You were taken off guard by the question. “Wh-What?”   
  
“Everybody’s got to eat,” he exclaimed.   
  
“So, you  _ are _ trying to pick me up,” you declared.   
  
He narrowed his eyes on you. “I’m not. When was the last time you ate?”   
  
You panicked. Did he actually figure you out? “Uhh, I had dinner,” you fibbed, not convincing in the least.   
  
He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and began leading you down the street. “Now you have me  _ really _ worried,” he said.   
  
You took a few steps with him before planting your feet firmly and stopping. “Why?!”   
  
Coming to a halt a few steps in front of you, he turned and looked you in the eye. “Where are you staying?” He demanded to know.   
  
You immediately looked down at your feet and shrugged.   
  
“That’s why!” He grabbed you and started ushering you along again. “First and foremost, we’re getting something to eat,” he told you.   
  
As much as you wanted to run from him, you were too weak and too tired to argue anymore. You resorted to whimpering,  “Please, I don’t have much money to eat somewhere--”   
  
“What makes you think that you’re buying? It’s the least I can do for someone who enjoys my music.” He grinned over at you. “I saw how enthusiastically you were clapping tonight.”   
  
“Well...you guys are good. I didn’t want to be rude and not clap…”   
  
“I appreciated it, though. Sometimes, we go to bars or clubs and don’t get the most lively audiences. It’s kind of a drag...But then there’s crowds like tonight. Everyone was feeling the music and enjoying themselves! It’s people like you that make performing worth it because, even when you’re in a shitty situation, you still find it in yourself to care about us. And whether you think so or not, the fact that you did clap was caring.” He nudged your side lightly. “Thank you.”   
  
Bringing your eyes over to his face, you saw the sheer kindness in his gaze and ended up smiling at him. “I should be thanking you...for caring…” You inhaled deeply and looked ahead again at where you were walking. “I forgot what it was like to have someone care.”   
  
That sadness returned to his eyes, but he wrapped that arm around your shoulder again and hugged you from the side. “Look, I don’t know what you’ve been through. You can tell me if you want, you don’t have to if you don’t. I’m willing to let you crash at my place until you can get on your feet.”   
  
You gasped and shook your head. “No. No, I can’t let you do that,” you rushed.   
  
“Would you rather sleep on the street, or on a bed?” He asked, being as direct as ever.   
  
Letting out a sigh, you ended up giving him a look of appreciation. “Just for a couple days, and then I’ll get out of your hair, I swear.”   
  
“Stay as long as you need. Now, let’s get you some food,” he said, leading you down a new street. There was a 24-hour restaurant on the next corner and you could smell the food from where you were. This man was a savior.   
  
“If I’m going to be staying with you, I should probably know your name,” you said softly, glancing over at him.   
  
“Oh, right! I’m Hong Dabin,” he replied. You introduced yourself and he gave you a cheeky grin. “Nice to meet you, roommate.”   
  
You giggled at the tease in his voice. “You, too,” you politely replied.   
  
You came upon the restaurant, went in, and had one of the most delicious meals you could ever remember eating. Dabin told you about his music, his group members, and his home. It was a decent-sized apartment, one bedroom with a balcony. He said you could sleep in his bed while he slept on the couch, which had a pull-out bed. You told him you wouldn’t need his bed, the couch would be enough, but you had a feeling his mind was already made up. You didn’t go into much detail about yourself, and he seemed all right with that. You were grateful.   
  
Dabin paid the bill and you were soon on the way to his apartment. It was a short train ride away in what seemed like a nice neighborhood. You walked most of the way with some small talk on Dabin’s end. When he came to his building, you paused as he went in to stare up at the tall structure. He was doing well for himself.   
  
“You coming?” He asked, holding the door open for you.   
  
“Oh! Yeah…” You rushed over to the door and went in.   
  
You rode the elevator up several floors and followed Dabin to his apartment. He unlocked the door and strolled in, flipping on a light switch. You peered around, taking it all in. It wasn’t huge, but it was comfortable and homey. You slid your shoes off at the door and set your bag down as you took off your jacket. You made sure your long sleeves to your shirt covered your wrists.   
  
“Well, this is home sweet home,” Dabin piped, extending his arms out and turning towards you. “What do you think?”   
  
You crossed your arms over your chest and nodded as you walked further into the room. “It’s nice. It suits you.”   
  
“Thanks,” he chuckled, dropping his arms to his sides. “Would you want to take a shower before bed?”   
  
Your eyes lit up. You needed a shower. “Sure!”   
  
He smiled and led you to the bathroom in his room. He explained the trick to getting the water working, gave you some towels, and grabbed your bag from the other room for you. “Take as long as you need. I’ve got some things to work on, so I’ll be up for a while,” he explained. “You can crash in the bedroom, though. I don’t want to keep you awake.”   
  
“Thanks…” Your voice was sincere as you finally met his eyes. “Seriously. Thank you.”   
  
He smiled warmly and pat your shoulder. “You’re welcome. Now, take a shower and relax.”   
  
You nodded and went into the bathroom, shutting the door. As you disrobed, you avoided looking at yourself in the mirror, even though it nagged you from the corner of your eye. Once you stepped into the shower, you let the water pour down onto you and stood there for a long while. You wished the water could wash away worries the same as your filth. It was refreshing to stay in for so long, and not rush to use the least amount of water as you could.   
  
After twenty minutes, you finally turned the water off and wrapped a towel around you. You used another to dry your hair the best you could. You stepped out, began drying the rest of your body off, and sighed in relief. It felt so good to be this clean. You dug out some clothes from your bag--another long-sleeved shirt and sweatpants. You were about to put them on when you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror.   
  
It was hard to be face-to-face with yourself when you knew how much you’ve fucked up in your life. Bruises were around your wrists, as well as various other places on your body. You put up with a lot of shit when it came to the people you used to live with, but you were done. You had left, and that life was over now.   
  
You were sick of looking at yourself, so you got dressed. You fumbled around for a hair brush in your bag, found it, and ran it through your hair to look more presentable. You felt immensely better as you walked out of the bathroom.   
  
Your eyes landed on the bed. Sleep sounded really nice. You felt awful making Dabin sleep on the couch, rather than in his own bed, but it looked so inviting and he insisted you use it.   
  
You dove in the blankets and passed out within seconds.   
  
•••••   
  
The sun rose and fell by the time you roused from your slumber. You flipped onto your back and squinted around as you remembered where you were staying. Dabin’s bed was like Heaven on Earth. It was probably because you were so sleep-deprived, but you could swear this was the best sleep you've ever gotten.   
  
Slipping out of bed, you wandered over to the bathroom. After doing your business and washing your hands, you thought it was about time to emerge from your mini-coma. You opened the door, which made Dabin turn his head from his desk on the far side of the room.   
  
“She awakes!” He beamed, spinning around in his chair to face you. “How’d you sleep?”   
  
“Amazing,” you answered, managing to stifle a yawn.   
  
“I figured. Hell, you didn’t even budge when I came in and took a shower earlier,” he said, standing up.   
  
You walked over to the couch and took a seat, tucking your feet under your body. “How long was I out?” You questioned.   
  
Dabin walked into the kitchen while he thought about it. “I’d say about sixteen hours,” he replied. “I bet all that sleep made you hungry, too.”   
  
You frantically searched the room for a clock, finding one on the wall. You gaped at the time. “Why did you let me sleep so long?!”   
  
He came out of the kitchen with a take-out box of food. “You looked like you needed it,” he simply responded. “I got you something to eat earlier. Do you want me to warm it up?”   
  
Taking in how you slept so long and that he even went out for food, you buried your face in your hands and tried to rub the weariness away. You ended up nodding.   
  
Footsteps went back into the kitchen and he put the food in the microwave. It took a couple minutes for the timer to go off. He brought the container to you once it was hot enough.   
  
“Thank you,” you said, taking it from him. You didn’t notice your sleeves had slipped a bit as you grabbed the container. You were so focused on the food; you didn’t waste any time chowing down.   
  
Dabin went back to his desk and took a seat, watching you carefully. He didn’t miss the bruises you were covering. “Can I ask a serious question?” His voice was low and somber.   
  
You slowly lifted your eyes to him. “Depends,” you said.   
  
“On?”   
  
“Whether or not you’ll want me to leave once I answer,” you exclaimed.   
  
“I doubt that.” He leaned back in the chair and kept his gaze on you. “What happened to your wrists?”   
  
You glanced down to see that your sleeves weren’t completely covering what you were hiding. You let out an annoyed sigh. This is what you got for letting your guard down. You stared into your food and ran your tongue over your teeth. You debated telling him the truth. Saying it out loud made it more real. This man had taken you in, fed you, gave you a place to sleep. The least you could do was answer his question. “I was tied up…”   
  
Dabin’s expression didn’t look like he was satisfied with that answer.   
  
You sighed again, setting the container on your lap.  _ Might as well fill him in on the jist of things… _ “The people I was with...They were awful. I tried to convince myself that they were still the same friends I’d always known, but they changed. We all knew each other from Uni. I got caught up in some trouble, my parents--who were always overbearing--kicked me out, and I moved in with them. I didn’t do drugs like they did. I mean, yeah, I did sometimes, but I wasn’t an addict. I just did E for fun now and then. Other than that, I stayed away from harder drugs. They didn’t.” You stirred your food around, debating if you should leave it at that.   
  
You didn’t want to stop now that you had started. You needed to get it out. “It was fun at first, but these friends of mine...They were getting in too deep. They would do anything to get high. One of them slept with any guy she could for a hit. One gambled all his money away to a gang and was laying low from them. There were a couple others that were just as bad. I dropped out of my classes, so I guess you could say I was going downhill too.   
  
“A few days ago, I told them I was done. I couldn’t take seeing them all destroying their lives, and I was scared I was heading the same way, even though I hadn’t touched E in weeks. I tried to leave, but they wouldn’t let me. I threatened to tell the gang they were mixed up with where they were...Bad decision. A couple of them tied me up. The rope was so tight, I could barely feel my hands. They told me I needed to learn my place.   
  
“They kicked me. They punched me. They said if I ever threatened them like that again, they’d tie me up again and force me to do the heavier stuff I stayed away from.” You stopped. You were so numb when you spoke; it didn’t even feel like you were telling your own story. When did your life turn into this? “After leaving me tied up for a day, they finally let me go and I pretended to go to sleep. I waited until they were all asleep or blazed out of their minds before I snuck out. I ran away and looked back only to see if I was being followed. Hitched a ride out of that place. Now...here I am.” You shoveled some more food into your mouth.   
  
During the course of your confession, Dabin slumped down in his chair and stayed quiet until you were finished speaking. “I’m sorry,” was the first thing he found himself saying.   
  
“It’s not your fault, it’s mine--”   
  
“Hey, you were trying to better your life, and that was the kind of shit you had to endure?  _ That _ was not your fault,” he defended, sitting back up. He leaned onto the armrests, his eyes never leaving you. “I’m glad I could be here for you.”   
  
You pursed your lips as you chewed, nodding your head solemnly. “You’re too nice to a piece of work like me,” you mumbled.   
  
Dabin stood and crossed the room to sit next to you. Even though you refused to look at him, he gave you an understanding pat on the shoulder. “Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m giving you the chance to get away that they didn’t. You deserve this,” he declared.   
  
“Do I?” You whispered before setting your food down and covering your face with your hand.   
  
He wrapped an arm around your shoulders and tugged you to him.   
  
The instant comfort you felt in his arms broke down your barrier. “Thank you, Dabin.” Laying your head on his shoulder, you tried your hardest not to cry, but it was hard when you’d been holding it in for so long.   
  
He nuzzled your head with his own. “It’s okay,” he reassured you, “You’re going to be okay.” The gentlest of kisses was pressed against your forehead.   
  
You felt the pressure of his lips and slowly lifted your head to look up at him.   
  
There was an unspoken connection when your eyes met. His lips collided with yours just as you set the food container on a nearby coffee table. You turned toward him, your hands cupping his cheeks while your mouth parted to let his tongue in.   
  
Dabin’s kiss was slow, but hungry, when he leaned you back on the couch. He settled between your legs, but no sooner than you deepened the kiss did he break apart from your lips. He was almost out of breath as he said, “Wait, I don’t want you to feel pressured into doing this.” He sat back some, ruffling his hair a bit. “You’ve been through so much...I just want to be here for you in any way I can…”   
  
As he spoke, you felt like your heart nearly burst in affection for his words. You  _ had _ been through a lot, which was why you were afraid this was all too good to be true. You didn’t want to lose him. “I need this...I need  _ you _ …” You grabbed onto his shirt and tugged him back down. “But please don’t think I’m just taking advantage of your kindness. It means more to me than I could ever say.”   
  
A smile tugged at his lips. “You’re not taking advantage of me when all I want to do is take care of you,” he softly spoke. He brushed some hair away from your face before he caressed your cheek with his thumb. Leaning forward, he nipped at your lips with such a gentleness you had never experienced before.   
  
Your eyes fluttered closed as you worked your mouth languidly against his. All of the rush and urgency left your bodies. Now, you were savoring every kiss, every taste, every touch Dabin had to offer.   
  
You were the one to make the first move, dragging your hands down his chest and abs to rest on his groin. You could feel his want getting harder under his jeans. Unzipping his pants, you reached your hand in and went underneath his boxers, coming skin-to-skin with his cock.   
  
A quiet groan came from Dabin’s lips. Your hand felt too good, so smooth against his sensitive length. He cursed under his breath while he rocked his hips against your touch. Reaching down, he pressed a firm hand against your warmth, rubbing you through your sweatpants.   
  
You gasped. His fingertips were soon under your waistband and guiding your pants down your legs. Your hand never strayed from his jeans, nor your lips from his. Once your legs were bare, his fingers found your heat and tenderly circled your clit. Small whines were trickling from your mouth, though they were quickly silenced by Dabin’s. You couldn’t take much more waiting. You shoved his pants down just enough to expose his length.   
  
He finally broke apart from your lips to trail kisses along your jaw and up to your ear. “Ready?” He asked gruffly.   
  
You nodded, turning your head to rest your forehead against him.   
  
Aligning himself with your entrance, he eased his head into you while gripping onto your hips. He inched in, and by the time he was to the hilt, you were both groaning and breathing heavily. You were so caught up in the moment; the only thing that existed was the urge to please one another.   
  
Wrapping your legs around his waist, you pulled his body closer as you ground your hips against his. He was filling you so nicely, and every thrust had you whimpering uncontrollably.   
  
Dabin was feeding off of your noises. His head rose just enough so he could get a good look of the bliss on your face. “I love your voice,” he cooed before pulling out and giving you a rough thrust. The mewl that left your lips made him grin down at you. “So pretty…I want to hear more…” He nuzzled his head against yours again while his hips’ pace sped up.   
  
“AH! Dabin!” You cried, wrapping your arms around to dig your nails into his t-shirt.   
  
“That’s right, baby, say my name,” he growled into your ear.   
  
You repeated it, giving him what he wanted while he unknowingly did the same for you. His hand moved down between your bodies and rolled his thumb over your clit. You moaned loudly before trailing messy kisses up his neck. You sunk your teeth into the smooth flesh, leaving a small red mark as you sucked on him.   
  
He didn’t realize how close he was to coming until you added  _ that _ stimulation. Squeezing his eyes shut, he abruptly pulled out of your warmth. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself enough to continue. A giggle from your direction made him open his eyes again. He nearly came again just from the sight alone.   
  
With a hand between your legs, you pumped two fingers within your heat, soaking your fingers in your juices. “Dabin, please,” you whined, reaching for his shirt with your other hand. You tried tugging him back to you. “You can’t stop when I’m so close…”   
  
The sultry tone to your voice was almost enough to do him in. A low groan rumbled in his throat. “You’re a sin,” he declared, grabbing your ankles and pulling you more onto your back, rather than leaning on the armrest. “I’m gonna fill you up, alright, baby?”   
  
You nodded quickly, withdrawing your fingers from your warmth.   
  
Dabin grabbed your wrist and brought your wet fingers into his mouth. As he sucked on them, he slipped back inside of you with ease and started thrusting wildly. His spare hand resumed its rubbing on your sensitive mound.   
  
The sight was too erotic. You were overwhelmed with pleasure. It only took a dozen more thrusts for you to meet your end. His name ripped from your mouth once more while you clung to him with your legs.   
  
He was frozen in place by your legs while your pussy pulsed around him. All he could do was grind his cock inside of you until he finally came. He let go of your hand and threw his head back to moan loudly, his body trembling at the intensity of the orgasm. His cum poured into you, hot and thick.   
  
You panted hard. You couldn’t remember the last time you had came this hard. Even after he pulled out of you and sat back on the other side of the couch, you still felt like he was inside of you.   
  
You were both left breathless for a couple minutes. Silence hung in the air.   
  
Dabin was the first to break it, only with the sound of him standing. He tucked himself back into his jeans, zipped them up, and walked away.   
  
It was awkward, now lying on the couch by yourself. He was gone for a little while, but soon returned with a warm washcloth. Your cheeks flushed as he handed it to you. He was so thoughtful and it made you flustered.   
  
“Thank you,” you murmured, immediately pressing it to your warmth as you felt a bit of his cum leaking out.   
  
“No problem,” he cooed, leaning down to kiss your forehead. When you were done with the  cloth, he grabbed your sweatpants from the floor and handed them to you. “I understand if you want to take a shower now,” he chuckled.   
  
You stood up with his help. You kept your eyes downcast as you nodded.   
  
“I’m not opposed to taking one with you…” He added. That’s when he noticed you avoiding his gaze. Putting a finger under your chin, he lifted your face up to his and kissed your lips lightly.   
  
You sighed and returned the kiss, finally meeting his eyes.   
  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, quiet and urgent.   
  
_ No use hiding it…  _ you thought in defeat. You ended up smiling at him. “I’m just so happy...I don’t want to fuck this up, too,” you admitted.   
  
Dabin frowned before bringing you into a tight embrace. “Are you scared that I’ll make you leave?” He took your silence as hitting a nail on the head. “First of all, don’t even think like that,” he continued, “You’ve got a home here. Just because you fucked up in your past doesn’t mean you don’t deserve to be happy. Hell, we’ve all fucked up in some way. Don’t let that hold you back from a good thing, you know?”   
  
You rested in his arms, inhaling his cologne. He was so warm, so inviting. You had only known him such a short time, but you already trusted him with your life. “Yeah...I know,” you said, holding him tightly. “...How about that shower?” You ended up laughing after you felt him twitch in his pants at the suggestion.   
  
He buried his face in your neck and kissed your collarbone. He held you a few more seconds before he suddenly chimed, “Shower it is!” Taking your hand, he led the way to the bathroom.   
  
You giggled lightly, unable to fight the smile on your lips.   
  
For the first time, you honestly felt like nothing was holding you back anymore. You could start over, and you would never be ungrateful for the chance Dabin was giving you to do so. He gave you your freedom, so you would spend your days finding ways to make it up to him. That was what you wanted now, more than anything in the world.


End file.
